This invention relates generally to baked goods and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for preparing patterned baked goods from sheeted dough.
Patterned baked goods, such as jelly rolls, are enjoyed by consumers both for their visual appearance and for their textural feel. Jelly rolls and other baked goods of this type have been made in the past by rolling out dough, coating the dough with jelly, sugar, cinnamon or other condiments, rolling up the coated dough, slicing it into a series of disks or "rolls", and baking. Unfortunately, this labor-intensive process makes the preparation of such baked goods both time-consuming and expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide patterned baked goods, including baked goods with a spiral texture suggestive of jelly-roll-type baked goods without conventional rolling and cutting operations.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying specification, claims and drawings.